Through the light
by spiceandginger09
Summary: BB and Rae fans will love this! My buds love it! Now you wanna click it right?


Disclaimer i do not own the teen titans sadly.

* * *

Raven woke up and closed her eyes. The sun was in her face and it blinded her. Her room was a very plain color of black. Cyborg never put in the drapes she wanted. She got up and did the usual. This meant she used her powers to get her clothes on brush her hair.

Her clothes where just bought with Starfire at one of the stories at the mall. Wasn't the place called sun Pac or something? She thought looking at her window. A green cricket was down by the crack of the window. She wondered how it had got there and then ignored it. Raven had bought four pairs of skinny jeans and blue jeans, then 10 new shirts a nice dress that was plaid and a coat.

Why did she buy so many clothes there? Then it occurred to her…She was perfectly fine yesterday till Star had been having tiny screams of joy. Star had pilled so many more clothes than they had gotten. It was hard to believe Starfire hadn't made her buy all of it. Every time Raven came out of the dressing room the Tamerainian had told her the same thing, over and over again. "That looks wonderful my friend!"

She dismissed the thoughts from her mind. Then she walked toward the center of her room. Closing her eyes she started to try to begin meditating. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"Her body levitated into the air and she stared concentrating. She calmed her mind slowly and then started focusing on her powers.

She opened her eyes to start to stop levitating. She heard someone scream and her concentration was broken."Ouch, dang who did that!" she screamed back, which could be heard throughout the whole tower. When she had hear the scream she had fell 6 feet."I am going to punish them for that later…I mean seriously I don't go screaming around the tower like something wrong with me."

She went to her mirror to visit Nevermore and chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." The half-demon was sucked in. Happy ran up to her giggling.

"What is it happy?""There is a rumor going around here!""How can there be a rumor going around that I don't even know about?""I don't know ask knowledge about it later. Now I'll tell you the rumor that you don't know but it really is odd! "Happy just get on with it!"

"Okay well love says you have a crush on someone!!""What who would I have a crush on?""I can't tell you that! Anyways you should go visit Scared over there! You know because she really scared right now…""She's always scared Happy!""Just visit her please! For me at least?"

Raven walked towards where scared was. Scared was shacking violently and muttering to herself."Scared what's wrong with you?""I think…I think someone's here!!!"Wait in Nevermore? Nobody can be in Nevermore without me knowing Scared."

"No in the tower!!!""Scared are you sure?""Yes, I..I am positive!"Raven unsure if scared was right came out of nevermore."Gurgle…Gurgle.""I better get some breakfast.."

She walked into the hall as her door automatically closed and noticed Beast Boy's door was open. Hmm I never really got to mess with Beast Boy's stuff. I mean he entered my mind and went into my room. I even gave a warning for that green stain not to go into my room. Sighing and hoping he was not in the room she stepped in. There where clothes all over the floor.

"How was Terra ever attracted to him? I mean he annoys the snot out of me and doesn't ever explain why. He always tells me I should smile too. I don't even know why he wants me too."She walked around the dirty clothes trying to find something interesting.

"Is that a book?"She grabbed the hard cover and opened it.

Dear Diary

I really like you. I'm only 13 so I'm going to make you last longer than that. Doom Patrol gave you too me so I'll write everything in here. Um let's start off. I hate being green, and I love animals. That's why I'm a vegetarian. Don't ever be a meat eater. Some people ask why I eat like that. I tell them you wouldn't want someone to eat you would you? Sometimes they understand it and sometimes they don't and get really creeped out by me. I don't have a girlfriend and my mom and dad died when I was a kid but… lets not talk about that. I mean bad stuff kept on happening after that at least until I met the doom patrol. Wow I've wrote a lot. I think I'll end it here. Thanks for listening today diary.

(=

* * *

Raven:her next chapter will be coming soon?


End file.
